Father Abraham
| image = Image:Rdr_father_abraham2.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Campo Mirada | end = Frontera Bridge | prereqs = | giver = Luisa Fortuna | location = Frontera Bridge | rewards = None (Luisa pleads Marston out of his own good will) | previous = Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Cowards Die Many Times" and Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Must a Saviour Die?" | next = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Captain De Santa's Downfall" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story PORN IS FUN TO WATCH Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "Cowards Die Many Times"; and *Luisa Fortuna mission: "Must a Saviour Die?" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Luisa Fortuna to Frontera Bridge. *Direct the demolition team where to place the dynamite charges. *Detonate dynamite charges and destroy at least two army wagons. *Kill any soldiers that have managed to survive the explosions. Mission Details Get in the Wagon with Luisa and either skip to destination or wait. You'll learn that you'll use dynamite to destroy the supplies and kill the reinforcements. Place the dynamite in a line on the road. The best way to do this is to stand beneath the Frontera Bridge, facing northeast, away from Escalera. Walk 75 paces down the road and do an about face. Walk back toward the bridge and stop every 15 paces to mark a spot for the explosives. Head up to the detonator on the ridge once you have marked all 5 spots. Once there, ready it and wait for the convoy. Next, simply wait for the convoy to pass over the dynamite. There will be two wagons and a few soldiers on horseback. Luisa will prompt you when to strike, but her prompts are not always accurate, and it is better to blast them when you feel they are in the right spot. Make sure you manage to destroy both wagons and use the rest of the dynamite on the horses. Simply keep one till the end to make sure you get the last one. If you miss any of the Horses or Wagons take out your Rolling Block (or a repeater/rifle) to shoot the driver/rider. After a quick thank you, Luisa promises to repay the favor before leaving you. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa. *Kills the horses pulling Luisa's carriage. *Allows the convoy to pass. *Assaults or kills any rebels. *Dies. Tips *It should be known that even if the player doesn't blow up many of the enemy troops it is fairly easy to pick them off with a rifle or repeater. Bugs *There is a common bug in the beginning of this level where the game will freeze just before the men hiding behind the rocks come out. It becomes necessary to turn off the console and restart it. (Confirmed on Xbox 360.) *Another bug is when the carriages carrying the army will not move. The player can just take out all enemies on foot. Gallery File:Rdr_banditos.jpg|John Marston gets a hostile greeting in the opening of . rdr_father_abraham3.jpg Category:Redemption Missions